Lusanki Federation
The Lusanki Federation is a "technologically lacking" faction that originates from a world 5789.4 light-years from Earth. Species The Luna are a semi-humanoid species native to Ghanna-GIV. Oddly, like the Sovereigns, they speak English as their main language. Rumors of ancient connections to humans float about. History -COMING SOON- Government Hierarchy The democracy of the federation consists of two government branches: The Union of Ghanna and the Chairs of Fate. The Union of Ghanna decides on laws and military action taken by the federation. The Chairs of Fate decide the ultimate fate of those whom commit the most grand of crimes. They also prevent corruption in the Union from forming. Military The military's exact size is not known, but it is confirmed that they use exactly 607 AOUs (Armored Obliteration Units) for military campaigns. Interfaction Relations Sovus Empire: Full allied agreement in place. Both factions openly support eachother at almost every possibility. The Primordials : The Lusanki became openly hostile with The Primordials in 4001 a.d. The reason why is because The Primordials assaulted Ghanna-GIV and wiped out most of the population. Communications to other systems was lost for over a year. Angardials: Due to enslavement of the Luna populations, the federation has declared "Open Season" against the Angardials. Void Hunters: Rumors of a contract exist, but the Union of Ghanna has not confirmed such. Units Structures Tech 1 * Standard resource generators/factories/storage/radar/sonar * Ripper - Light Point Defense: Light point defense, also attacks air units. Utilizes gatling coilgun. * Sea Guard - Torpedo Launcher: Light torpedo launcher, utilizes chromide torpedoes. Tech 2 * Standard resource generators/factories/storage/radar/sonar * Hull Ripper - Point Defense: Mid-grade defensive structure, can fire at air units. Armed with six gatling coilgun units. * Sky Popper - FLAK Artillery: Anti-air FLAK cannon. Dual barreled, but only one fires at a time. * Ocean Protector - Torpedo Launcher * Illuminator - Shield Generator: Light shield, small radius. Can be upgraded twice for better armor and shield strength. * Pounder - Artillery Installation * Flare - Tactical Missile Defense * Short Silo - Tactial Missile Launcher * Air Pad - Air Staging Platform Tech 3 * Standard resource generators/factories/storage/omni/sonar * Wasp Hive - SAM Launcher: Multi-silo anti-air missile station. Armed with sucker missiles. * Grand Illuminator - Heavy Shield Generator * Pseudo-Orbital - Long Range Artillery Installation * Nuke Ripper - Strategic Missile Defense: Atypical SMD structure. Armed with anti-nuclear railgun. * Long Silo - Strategic Missile Launcher * Quantum Flux Node: Portal to off-world location, used to bring in Support Assault Units (SAUs). Ground Tech 1 * Engineer: Submersible; cannot construct units while submerged. * Dirt Bike - Land Scout * Striker - Light Tank: Small tank, armed with light anti-tank artillery. * Knocker - Mobile Artillery: Small artillery unit; armed with small artillery shell. * Marathon - Anti-Air Assault Bot: Small AA bot, armed with gatling coilgun. Tech 2 * Engineer: Submersible; cannot construct units while submerged. * Warrior - Heavy Tank: Dedicated tank killer; armed with long-range railgun. * Pod - Mobile Missile Launcher: Anti-shield launcher; armed with high-velocity tracking missiles. * Machine - Aquatic Assault Bot: Anti-submarine assault bot; armed with cutter torpedoes and light coilguns. * Aversion - Mobile Jammer: Small, anti-radar tank; utilizes mid-range jamming field, but no weapons. * Burst Tank - Mobile FLAK cannon: Heavy anti-air unit; armed with gatling FLAK cannon. Tech 3 * Engineer: Submersible; cannot construct units while submerged. * Carnage - Heavy Tank: Heavy anti-tank unit, which utilizes treads that rotate to float on water. Armed with heavy anti-ship railgun. * Scrapper - Anti-Air Assault Bot: A scaled-the-fuck-up version of the Marathon, this assault bot was over-modified to take on air-superiority fighters and strategic bombers. Armed with heavy anti-air gatling cannons. * Hammer - Mobile Artillery: Heavy, long-range artillery installation; armed with dual-barreled arc-kill artillery. Air Tech 1 * Swipe - Interceptor: Light anti-air fighter; armed with gatling coilgun. * Locator - Air Scout * Trencher - Attack Bomber: Light anti-infantry bomber; armed with pod-cluster bombs. * Ferry Craft - Air Transport: Transportation unit; capable of ferrying 8 units. Tech 2 * Sweeper - Multi-Role Fighter: Anti-air warbird; armed with heavy coilguns and energy-triggered bombs. * Puncher - Gunship: Anti-infantry gunship, dedicated to light vehicles, as well. Armed with dual heavy coilguns. * Shooter - Air-Superiority Fighter: Anti-air warbird; armed with stinger missiles. * Seaknight - Air Transport: -COMING SOON- Tech 3 Naval Tech 1 Tech 2 Tech 3 Experimental